


~Test the Sails~

by angeloftwilight_aj



Series: ~Test the Sails~ [1]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Add more characters later on, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, OC, Will add more chapters later on also, ~Test the Sails~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeloftwilight_aj/pseuds/angeloftwilight_aj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi Guys :D<br/>I'm finally gonna do the series of ~Test the Sails~ !!!!<br/>~Test the Sails~ is where I'll do chapter one of each Idea I have for the shippings and what's it about and for the stories that has 3 or more reviews that wants for me to continue that certain story, I will post that story and continue it as I am with the others does has 3 or more reviews ^3^.<br/>So, I hope you enjoy the story testing I will do for this as I will continue to write more stories with different shippings as I continue with the other story I'm making ^3^!!<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Test the Sails~

"Dude, I can't believe you enjoyed that." Dick stared at his best friend Wally who's still blabbering about the musical The Phantom of the Opera that came to Gotham today. He didn't want to be dragged there with Cassandra and Stephanie as they forced almost everyone except Bruce since he had patrolling to do. So, he brought Wally here so they can laugh and joke about it like the last musical that came here.  
Only now-  
"Of course I did! Everything about it was perfect!" Exclaimed Wally as the rest of the Wayne's family came along with Alfred and Barbra.  
"Wally's right, that was a great performance." Smiled Barbra, as she walks next to Alfred.  
"Good? IT WAS AWESOME!" Gasped Wally, throwing his hands up in the air.  
"Don't forget how romantic it was too!" Added Stephanie as she walks up to him with Cassandra staring at them with a raised eyebrow.  
"It wasn't bad-" Both Wally and Stephanie stared at her widely. "-But I like it as well."  
Wally scoffed. "You guys are just haters of it."  
Dick just roll his eyes "Whatever Wally, it just seems unusual for you to like this at all other than making fun of it."  
"True, but this somehow's different."  
"How?"  
"I....don't know." Wally seems surprised himself. "I guess it's just is.."  
"Well, lets go home now, it's already time for you to go sleep." Alfred walks past them and opens the doors for Dick, Barbra, Stephanie, and Cassandra as they walk inside.  
"Hey Walls, aren't you coming inside too?" Dick asked.  
Wally just shakes his head. "It's alright, I'm gonna hang around here for a bit."  
"Okay, see you later then..." The door closes as Alfred bid him goodbye, going inside the Limo and driving off. Wally starts walking off in a opposite direction, humming the opening song brightly as he smiles. He kept walking when he heard a scream from the alley that was to his right, seeing a woman being mugged by a thief.  
Just when he's about to turn to Kid flash and stop him, he could see something fly over him as the figure jumps in front of him silently.  
Batman, of course. Wally watched as Batman twist the man's arms behind his back when the mugglar tried to raise his revolver at him, cuffing him afterwards as the trembling woman thanked him as she ran, rushing pass Wally with clicking of her heels being heard faintly.  
"Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Wally looks up startled when he notice whom batman was talking to.  
"Well, I just came from the opera, so-"  
"I know that, I've been watching to make sure mugglars doesn't try to rob people here." Oh.  
"Oh, well I'm now taking a stroll around the city." Batman narrows his eyes.  
"This isn't a place to walk around when you're wearing a tuxedo." Batman just drags the man as he walks up to Wally. "You should've-"  
"Um, batman, shouldn't you deal with him first?" Batman looks down at the mugger and frowns deeper.  
"Fine. Stay here and out of trouble while I take him to custody." Wally smiles.  
"Okay Ba-"  
"I mean it, stay out of trouble." With that, Batman lifts the man over his shoulders and climbs up on the roof before disappearing into the night.  
Wally just smirks as he kept walking. It's funny how Bruce will think Wally will just stay in one place, he does know that he can't just do the exact thing, right?  
"Well hello there, pretty boy." He froze, hoping it's not who he thinks she is.  
"Whatcha doing at a time like this?" He turns to see an unusual girl leaning against the walls with a smug look.  
He took a breath, keeping himself strong here. "Just walking around as I just out of the opera today." She tilted her head with curiosity.  
"What, the phantom-opera thing?" Wally nods. She pushes herself off of the wall and walks forward, Wally stared cautiously at her movement.  
"Eh, I always wonder what it'll be about. Is it mainly about a phantom thats in an opera or is that something else?"  
"Well, sorta." She raises her eyebrows."  
"Oh?" she's now in front of him from only two feet away from him.  
"Y-yeah, it's suppose to be about a girl who falls in love with the phantom as he's falling in love too, but she's also in love with her friend whose also in the opera and, well, shit happens when the Phantom is jealous."  
"hmm, interesting." She looks up at Wally. "Is it good?"  
"It's great." Wally Smiles. "It's now one of my favorite and my first time loving an Opera."  
"Cool, I wish I could see it too, but...." She shrugs. "I don't think they'll let me in even if I have enough money."  
Wally felt pity at her for a few minutes before blurting out, "I could take you there if you want."  
The woman stares at him surprised. "Really? How can you if they know I'm a criminal?"  
Wally just smirks, "Just you wait and see."  
The girl smirks as well. "Okay, see you later-"  
"Wally, Wally West." Wally smiles warmly.  
"Well then, I might as well introduce myself too." She laughs, walks up to him with her outstretch hand. "I'm Erica Kyle."  
Wally grabs her hand as he shakes it. "Nice to meet you, also nice name."  
She just giggles. "Thanks, I like your name as well. Is it a short name for something?"  
Just when he's about to answer, he suddenly notices her happy expression drops and takes a few step back.  
"Erica?" She didn't answer, her eyes were locked to something past Wally.  
Or is it a someone.....  
"Sorry Wally, I-I got to go." She begins running. "I'll see you for our date though!"  
"What time?!" She didn't reply again, he couldn't even see her anymore as he was alone-  
-wait, why she ran off?  
He turned around and had his answer as he glared at the figure that was standing behind him.  
"Really Batman?"  
"I thought I told you to stay out of trouble."  
"Erica wasn't trouble!" Wally shouts. "Why did you scare her off?"  
"First of all, Selina's daughter is. Second of all, all I did was stand behind you."  
"With you signature batglare I suppose?" Batman was then typing something on his arm.  
"She's trouble Wally, do you even listen at all of who she really is?" He questions, still typing something.  
"Uh yeah, her name was Erica Kyle, and all she wanted was to-" Batman looked at him with his glare.  
"Trick you into buying her a ticket to an opera?"  
"Oh my god, can we just talk later, I'm not even in the mood to fight right now with you!" Wally puts his hands in his pockets and walks off when he felt a hand grabbing his arm.  
"What the-" Batman clasped his hand on Wally's mouth as grapples him and the speedster up to the building. His hand gripping tightly around batman by the time they landed on a building.  
"What was the big deal Bruce!" Wally glared by the time the mouth was no longer clasped. "I'm tired of you keep scaring off each girls I talk to and ask out!"  
Batman ignores him. "There's the one that you talked to over there." Wally was by him side by the time he finished, darting his eyes everywhere when he finally found her along with a woman by her side in some kitten costume.  
"You don't really mean to tell me-" Batman just glares at him now, standing up to him.  
"That Erica is Selina's new partner and her daughter? Yes." Wally grew silent for some time now as he kept watching her and catwoman.  
"Look Wally, I know-"  
"I'm still going to take her out."  
"What?"  
"I'm going to take her to the Opera and that's that!" Spats Wally, facing Batman. "Look Bruce, ever since we've broken up-"  
"Which I told you that it wasn't you that caused it."  
"Yeah, sure." Batman stared at him, no longer glaring. "But since-"  
"You still think that's why we ended our relationship?" Batman ask quietly.  
"Well, you made it look that way when I screwed up in that one mission and when I've got captured by Luthor!" Wally's eyes began to watered.  
"I did that only because for our safety!" Wally just ignores him and looks away.  
"Gosh Bats, I can take care of myself." Wally looks away from him, Batman walks up and places his hands on each of his shoulder. "Wally, look at me." Batman-no, Bruce said.  
"Why?" He meant for it to sound like snarl, not a broken voice. Bruce grabbed his chin and made eye contacts with him.  
"Wally..."  
"Is this the reason of why you scare off most of the people I date?" Bruce didn't answer, Wally soft eyes slowly formed to a harsh glare, punishing him away. "It is, isn't it?"  
"Wally-"  
"See you later Bruce." With that, the speedster ran off. Bruce stared silently at the dust his ex created. He blew his whole relationship off with the man he loved just for his own good. He couldn't understand why, but he had to get ruin most of Wally' dates soon after. Once even showing himself as Batman which is now second. He wants Wally to be happy, but he wants that happiness with him. Not anyone else.  
He was yanked back to reality when he heard soft footing hit the ground.  
He narrows his eyes. "Leave me be Selina." He could tell it was her as soon the clacking of her heels came closer to him. "I'm not in the mood to talk about this."  
Selina stared at him with a frown. "I had heard that my daughter was scared off by a certain bat."  
"I don't want her to be with Wally and you know that." He growls, now turning to the cat burglar who deepens her frown.  
"Look, I know how you and him used to be happy together, but you need to let him go." She sighed when Bruce didn't reply. "She looks so happy for once and I really want her to be."  
"Selina-"  
"Just this once, then if it doesn't go well-"  
"I can blow it off for them?"  
"If I know what you're going to do and if I help." Selina nods. "It's rare that I let her be with someone I barely know other than the fact that he dated the man I know."  
"He's a good man, he wouldn't hurt anybody he likes or loved." Bruce sighs.  
"Is it a deal than Bruce?" Bruce stands up, staring at her again before nodding.  
"Just remember, if she-"  
"Or himself." She adds.  
"-Breaks each other hearts, then I will blow it off for them."  
"Along with me." Bruce stared at her once more before giving her satisfied grunt, firing his grapple hook and flying off into the night.  
Selina couldn't help but smirk. "He may be a cold-hearted asshole, but at least he still cares for those he loves."  
"Mom! I need some help here!" Selina looks down at her Daughter whom she calls Katgirl with a 'K'.  
"Alright dear, I'm coming." She smiles when she sees Erica looking at some of the outfits to wear for the Opera tomorrow, then frowns when she isn't looking.  
"I hope Bruce was right of what Wally was." She mutters to herself.  
"What Mom?"  
"Oh nothing dear." She smiles back up to her sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Ello guys :D  
> I was trying to type chapter 2 of my story called beautiful girl (it's on this site btw, still need to write ch. 2 o3o) and I was just listening to the Nightcore version of the opening of Phantom of the Opera that's been played by NightWish, and I also loved the original and the movie (Also might by the story of it if there's a book of it :3).  
> That's when I began to think of one of my fave shippings of Batflash (Bruce Wayne/Wally West, Batman/Flash or Kid Flash ^3^) and how Bruce and Wally would fit perfectly for it <3.  
> The only issue is the fact there should be one more soooo....  
> I brought my Oc Erica to this (Idk why I didn't use her to be the main girl or at least made her a boy but....). I may change her to a boy if you guys think that'll be better.  
> And if you want this to keep going, lemme know. It'll be motivating for me to keep writing this story as I'll also post some other stories of (series of) one-shots and let you guys choose what the one-shots or as I like to call it (if i'm testing that story and letting you guys choose if I should continue it or not based on what's it about and the shippings) ~Test The Sails~.  
> I could also change the shipping on those too if enough ppl (like 3-5 different comments of what they think as well of that one idea on whether they agree or not).  
> So thanks for watching, and srry if it sucks, I'll make a few changes since this ones the ~Test The Sails~.  
> Don't forget to review if you want this story to continue!!!!!!


End file.
